


Male Cruella de Vil X Male!Reader

by Lileevine



Series: X Male Readers [5]
Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Actually nice for once, Be impressed, Fluffy, M/M, OBLIGATORY COFFEE SHOP AU AYYYYE, Short, TF I'm not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileevine/pseuds/Lileevine
Summary: You hold a small coffee shop in a big city and Cruel likes parties and drinking a bit too much





	Male Cruella de Vil X Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH IM NOT DEAD ARENT YOU IMPRESSED

"Le Café d'Aladoville" was owned by non other than yourself, y/n. It was a quaint little thing, squeezed between a boarded up house and a flower shop, serving the occasional customers all kinds of homemade pastries and beverages. Torn between your passion for baking and duty as owner, you often drifted between the kitchen and main room, serving costumers small tarts seconds after having piped on the final detailings. 

You weren't popular, persay, actually quite far from that, especially being so close to the city center and thus bigger and more powerful companies, but you largely survived in life. At least, that's how it mostly was, but recently, you were in a bit of a rut. To compensate, you shortened staff hours and lengthened the opening ones, managing the café alone during that time. 

It was on one such night that you heard yelling right outside the door. You were about to close up soon: it was near midnight and you were washing the last glasses to be used for tomorrow after setting dough to rise. Thankfully, you had helpers who were the ones to wake up early and bake the bread. 

But that was besides the point. 

Voices. 

Outside. 

You stilled your hand which was wiping down a glass in order to hear. One voice was cursing out another which started out apologetic and ended up yelling back just as much. A door slam. More screaming. Tire screeches. Probably trashcans being rammed into. More cursing. And the café's bell. 

You blinked in alarm and quickly set down glass and towel to open the side door and start stepping out. "I'm sorry but we're not-" You froze again. 

Drunkenly stumbling into your café was non other than Cruel De Vil. One of the top dogs. Not someone you want to turn away. He appeared to try to gather himself, running a hand through his hair to keep some semblance of presentability, and strode up to the counter with as few wobbly zig zags as possible. 

"We're... Closing, Mr.De Vil..." But your words were weak and you were already closing the side door back again, standing in front of him. 

"Mr. De Vil...? Who...? Oh! That's me! Now listen up sunshine, first off, my name is Cruel! Second off, if you don't serve me a plate of this right now I'm driving this business to the underworld!" His finger, gloved in red leather, tapped against a random item on the menu. He hadn't even looked at it, fiercely keeping eye contact. 

You took a moment to observe what he was pointing to. Yep, you were pretty sure he didn't look at the menu at all. 

You looked up again and quietly said: "That's a lemonade, Cruel."

He squinted down at the laminated paper as if expecting some sort of trickery or witchcraft. Sadly for him, he was indeed pointing at a lemonade on the drinks menu. He simply made a disgruntled noise and stood back straight up, leaning against the display case and wobbling like a sailor in a high storm. 

"Yeah, well whatever. I want something at least a bit like that. I crave that... That.... Lemonade-y-ness. And faster than that." He stumbled to a table and sat down, letting his head drop to the cool metal tabletop and closing his eyes. 

You shook your head in disappointment and turned to a small white box. All leftovers were taken by staff: today, you'd taken some small tarts for yourself. One of which was lemon. You carefully picked it out, set it on a doily and plate, and placed these in front of Cruel. He opened one eye wearily and oggled at the pastry, pristine on its plate. 

You stood in front of him, holding out a fork. When he finally took it and started poking at the tart, you went back to cleaning the glasses. Which was soon interrupted by sobbing. Alarmed, you hurried back to Cruel's table. 

Half of the tart was already gone and he was continuing to shovel it into his mouth. "This is the first and nicest lemon tart I've ever eaten." He hiccuped, staring up at you with teary eyes. 

"I, uh, thank you, i think, but you really have to go. I start very early tomorrow, and it's already 20 past midnight." 

He nodded sadly, staring down at the crumb-spotted doily. You started quietly tapping your foot as he didn't move an inch. You looked away for a second and realised his eyelids were dropping and head lolling forward. A sense of panic grabbed your heart. 

"Oh my god, no way you're staying here. I'm calling you a taxi."

By some miracle, a taxi arrived in 19 minutes and you were able to shove Cruel inside, pay the taxi and give him instructions as to where to drop him off. 

Even more exhausted than usual, you were finally able to close shop and get home, which, thankfully, was quite close by. 

The next morning was painful. You barely made it in time for work and still felt guilty about it despite being the owner of the establishment. But within the hour, you had slipped back into your normal routine. The warm scent of bread and croissants wafting in from the kitchen where the baker's had been up since 5 calmed you down, and it being Saturday, more customers showed up, fawning over how "quaint" and "homey" your café was. You felt it was a bit patronising, but enjoyed the extra traffic anyways. 

Around 10, you were taking a break, hanging out in the kitchen as usual, sharing a glass of orange juice with Claire and chattering about this and that, when you heard him again. The voice was lower and far grumpier, but you could tell it was the same man as yesterday night talking with Lucas, who was currently managing the cash register. 

"No, I don't... I don't know his name. He just had h/c hair. I think?"

"Ehm, several people working here ha-"

"He was all alone! I was here around... What did he say.... Midnight?"

"Nobody stays past- oh, that must've been y/n." He popped his head into the kitchen and nodded at you. "Cruel De Vil is here." A few low whistles from the bakers. "He wants to talk to you, y/n."

All eyes on you now. A few eyebrows are wiggled as well. You wince at that and put down your glass before stepping out while retying your apron. 

"Oh, eh, hello..!" You give a small, nervous wave. He only gestured impatiently, glancing around. Cruel tilted down his sunglasses so he could look at you for a second as if making sure you were the same man as last night. Satisfied, he nodded a bit. 

"Can... Can I help you?" You asked nervously when he didn't say anything for a few seconds. You soon realized the flush in his cheeks weren't from a possible headache, as you'd thought, but from embarrassment. 

"I just wanted... Needed.... To apologise. For last night. My behaviour was... Absolutely disgraceful." He also muttered something about the driver being an idiot. 

"Ah, no, it's fine, I can under-"

"And you'd better not tell a living soul about that night, or I'll skin you alive."

You pressed your lips together in annoyance. 

"On a different note, I recall the pastry you served me being... Quite good." He glanced over his glasses again. "Do you have any other ones by any chance?"

You couldn't help a smile creeping up in your face. You nodded and slipped back into the kitchen, grabbing a tart the second a baker had finished lightly burning the meringue and lightly setting it on a plate. When you got back, Cruel was sitting at a table, glasses folded and tucked into this shirt, fingers rapidly tapping the tabletop. He glanced up at you as you appeared again. 

You set down the small lemon tart in front of him. "Tell me how you like it~" you smiled brightly and swept back into the kitchen. 

You got a tad bit carried away in the kitchen- and when you came back out, he was already gone. But there were two things tucked under the plate: a twenty, and a note. "That was amazing. Expect me soon again" was scribbled on it. You smiled a small, satisfied smile as you cleaned up the table. 

True to his word, Cruel came back. But wherever Cruel went, he wasn't alone. You soon started noticing that at the same time as the numerous paparazzis and sudden peak in customers. This was an amazing development: you got more money, started paying people to stay longer, and ended up having more free time. 

You enjoyed Cruel swinging by from time to time. Despite his haughtiness, he could be interesting to talk to. Plus he enjoyed your baking very much, which was very flattering. You made sure to personally bake for and serve him whenever he came, and settled down each time for a chat while he was eating. 

You saw the attention your cafe got as a blessing. At first, that is. You soon found yourself overwhelmed: even with a full staff, you couldn't provide enough fast enough. People were simply constantly flowing in, and even then, a bunch of them ended up not even buying anything but grilling you on "all the juicy details" about Cruel. The most you ever told them was his favourite kind of cake. 

But with this steady income of customers, you also ended up having less time for Cruel, only managing to plop down a pastry made in the morning by the bakers and offering a tired smile before speeding off to take care of the other customers. 

Each time this happened, you saw his scowl deepen and the tip he left decrease. You truly felt bad: you wished you could afford to spend more time with him, but you simply... Couldn't. You didn't dare simply take time off your shift to talk to him, as it would result in abandoning your co workers who were already struggling, and felt too awkward to suggest meeting outside of the cafe. 

It continued until one... Certain... Man.... Daniel. Seemed to take quite an interest in you. At first you guessed he was mooching off, hoping for some freebies, and didn't pay attention when you just so happened to serve him, but on a god sent slower day, you clearly saw him peering in, seeming to time his entrance so you would be the one to care for him. What in the world?

You spared a split second to glance around the cafe wildly, in case anyone else had noticed. Nope. All the other workers were busy, customers didn't care, and even though Cruel happened to be here, sat as usual next to the counter, he was quite angrily typing away on his phone. Maybe you were hallucinating. Work was probably getting to you. 

You continued on your way, which inevitably passed by seating Daniel. You realised you remembered his name from him subtly slipping it in whenever he talked to you. Dammit. 

At least, he simply ordered and ate like a normal customer. Until the bill came. 

"I just wanted to ask something..." He started slowly, holding up a hand as you loaded some dishes on a tray on the neighbouring table. 

"Yes?" You asked, straightening up and dusting your half apron. 

"I was wondering-"

"I was wondering if, by any chance, you might be in need of some new plates. I heard quite a few crashes from the kitchen lately, aaaand, as it just so happens, I got some delivered to me! Complete mistake and I don't have much use for them, so..." Cruel grit his teeth. 

You gaped for a second. You weren't sure when he'd appeared, but now he was here, leaning with one arm against a table and blocking your view of Daniel. 

"I- uh- yeah, I mean, that'd actually be kind of useful, but are you sure it's not a problem-"

"- wouldn't suggest it if it was-"

"- feels like it's a bit much to ask-"

"- really, trust me-"

"- and you kind of cut off, uhhh, Daniel?"

He froze up, looked at the ceiling and briefly turned around. Daniel didn't move. Then he brusquely got up, quirked an eyebrow and smiled a bit too tightly. 

"I meant nothing by it. Forgot what I was going to say anyways. I'll just be going." He curled his lips a bit. "For now." And he was out. 

You wiped the smug grin off Cruel's face by hitting him with a tea towel. He helped in indignation. "Hey! What in the world was that?! You can't just go around scaring off customers like that!" You scolded. 

"There isn't exactly a shortage of them..." He muttered, unhappily rubbing at his red silk button up's sleeve where you'd hit him. He straightened his vest and looked down at you with bright powder blue eyes, slightly wrinkled in what you could only interpret as annoyance. "I don't like him anyways." After that cryptic sentence, he turned on his heels. 

You simply seemed to get no respite whatsoever after that: on days that weren't packed, Daniel and Cruel both took it upon themselves to shower you in unending affection and gifts: frequent visits, flowers, things for the café, infinite compliments... They never seemed to run out of them, constantly attempting to one up the other. 

It escalated to the both of them outright flirting with you whenever the chance was given. 

"So lovely today, y/n-" Daniel started, lightly fluttering his lashes. 

"-just as usual, of course." Cruel smirked at you. 

"Yet I feel like today is someday special... Perhaps you'll finally agreed to go on a bit of a date with me-"

You opened your mouth to decline his offer, but Cruel beat you to it. 

"So sorry, but he's going with me."

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"And what's his say in it?!"

"He completely agrees!"

"Why, he hasn't said a word all day today!"

"Actions speak louder than words..."

You let out a soft gasp. Cruel grabbed your wrist, blue eyes shining with electrifying determination. With one sharp tug, you were close enough for him to cup your face and kiss you. 

You were somewhat aware of Daniel getting up and storming out in anger, but were mainly focused on the kiss. It felt so soft, and so right, so reassuring...

Before you slipped in too much, you stepped back, shaking slightly. 

"Y-you can't just do that...."

"But you didn't seem to dislike it, did you?" Cruel was looking at you through half lidded eyes, biting his own lips lightly, observing you. 

"I mean just to try and prove you're better than him! There should be feelings involved in this, and not just ones such as pride to try and show you're superior compared to"

"But darling, who said there weren't?" He tilted your head up and kissed your forehead. "I'll be picking you up at 7 for the date, alright?" With a wink, he slipped his phone number into your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey at least it's like,,, long stop complaining already   
> Plus it's hAPPY


End file.
